Forum:Overpowered characters/equipment
Am I the only one noticing this problem? It seems almost all of the characters are ridiculously overpowered. Not only do they have extremely amazing abilities, they also all hae seemed to aquire the very best equipment avalible. I can understand a character who is very strong, or very smart, or very stealthy, or an expert in explosives but when a character manages to be all of that in one, I have problems. And it's not just that, it seems a large majority of characters do superhuman feets non-chalantly, and constantly. When a character manages to kill 7 or 8 raiders/troopers/BOS singlehandedly without breaking a sweat, I also have problems. If you want your character do something like that, describe it in detail, and at least make it seem like it was a difficulty feat! Oh, and I have a problem with every chracter seeming to have an ultra-rare futuristic experemental weapon. You'd be FAR more likely to be wielding a musket, or some leftover arms. IT IS 200 YEARS AFTER A NUCLEAR WAR PEOPLE. YOUR NOT JUST GONNA' FIND PLASMA RIFLES/MISSLE LAUNCHERS/NUKES/INSERT WEAPON HERE IN PERFECT CONDITION LYING AROUND! AND YOUR PROBABLY NOT GOING TO HAVE THE TOOLS OR EXPERTISE REQUIRED TO MAKE THEM. PERIOD.--Zilabus 05:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with most of it. I agree about the fact that some people don't explain how they kill soldiers. All they say is, "I ran down the hill and shot raiders at the same time," or, "I blew all their heads up." Explain in detail how your so easily taking the lives of other people. The freedom fighters have alot of weapons but not many plasma or laser weapons. Some rifles may be abundant but laser and plasma aren't. Neither is power armor. My group only has two sets. And some people make their chars have all their skills over 50. Impossible. How can you be able to use big gatling guns as good as pistols. It takes time. Make your chars like you do in game. And describe how you fight like how you feel in game. That is my opinion. Thanks for bringing this up Zilabus. (Reidster 05:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC)) As creator of possibly one of the most overpowered characters ever, I can appreciate where you're coming from. He's an Ex-Enclave enhanced soldier (ever since I wrote that article, there's been a mad influx of super-soldiers, which I, in many ways, am responsible for and regret). I usually describe in detail how he jabs the shotgun into the Raider's face and pulls the trigger, making a nice floral pattern on the ground with his brains. I stress that its the Enclave doing this tinkering with humans, not the Brotherhood, or a random militant group. Also, when creating him, I had the PC, or at the very least, an End Boss (Fallout 1&2 style, because Colonel Autumn was a laughable Boss) in mind when creating him, but I steered clear of saying he was the PC (Vault Dweller/Chosen One/Lone Wanderer). Another mad character I made was a Commonwealth Android, Kain Ruger (above and beyond humans by their very nature). People have been asking me would this or that kill them ever since. The first guy, Jacob Vaughton, is fundamentally human, so what can kill people can kill him (on a much more drastic scale, see Marv from Sin City for an example). The Android, on the other hand, was made by the Commonwealth, one of the, if not the, most advanced non-Enclave groups in the games. He's made from industrial tool materials, so he's a tough nut to crack, but he can't heal himself. Also, both characters are in some way mentally scarred (Jacob lost his entire family, Kain, while he is good at it, hates killing, and just wants the fighting to end so he can go home and herd his Brahmin). There, I've defended my characters, had my say, and will let others have theirs. //--Run4urLife! 12:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) On the equipment front, I agree. Jacob has his safehouses, which he has spent the last decade or so gathering gear for, and anything other than bog-standard solid projectile military hardware is very rare. He doesn't use power armor at all (well, once or twice, but that was in a full-blown war, as much as a war can be in a Post Apocalyptic setting). And in my experince at least, my in-game characters have had all their skills over 50 with a good few of them maxed-out, so thats not a great example of an overpowered character. //--Run4urLife! 12:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I think Weston is a very weak character, myself. He can't use power armour, since he is'nt trained with it. He also can't use big guns, since he's too weak to carry them for extended peroids of time. So, he invested his time into more of a support kind of guy. He an fix things, he can hack, things like that. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Too me, it is aslong as they have weaknesses ya know? (This is Krush, can't sign on here) //-- 13:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Teh Krush. Weaknesses make a character, in essence, more human. If you have a human character, I think it's much more interesting to have a character that is fallible, or has doubts or regrets. Wallace Ranik is a Brotherhood Outcast. He wears Power Armor, yes, because that's what the Outcasts wear. He carries a Combat Shotgun and is an expert with it. This is his strength. He never picks up a Sniper Rifle and picks peoples' heads, he never whirls a sword around and dances through combat. 12 rounds though in a drum mag shotgun, and Ranik has enough know-how with it to do serious damage, as he is very accustommed to just pointing and peppering his opponents with buckshot. Stefanie McRae is a 5 year veteran of Zanadu cage fighting circuits. She is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, but probably wouldn't know how to spool up a minigun. Likewise, when at a distance, and outnumbered by, say, 5 Power-Armored, Paulsen-Shotgun-toting, veterans of years of combat, she doesn't stand a chance and common sense would tell her to give up. Unless there's already chaos going on then she is more able to get in close and fight with her strengths. I like Jacob Vaughton's character, but he's one in a million. I personally think too many people made too many characters based off him and Project Warrior Weapons or Project Chimera. Jacob Vaughton is one man and one man can escape, but these super-secret projects losing dozenes of guys is dumb. I mean max security and secrecy and all these guys go lost? It makes it sound easy enough for me to escape. Exaggeration, yes, but you'd think they'd've learned after Vaughton. I just came across another one. Heck, soon The Claws will be all full of Super-Secret-Escaped-Killing-Machines. Vaughton is good, but lets let him have his individuality and stop making more escaped super soldiers as excuses to have superly over-powered characters and comrades. - Fireman0504 Yes your char may have all skills over 50 but I bet he's read alot of the books in the wasteland. Or he's level 20. Keep in mind a char you make on hear is probably not lvl 20 unless he's a general or something. And also think about it in real life standards. In my opinion nobody can be perfect with sniping and perfect with big guns. Also a char isn't going to have all stuff over 50 becasue that means above average. No offense but your making you char without weaknesses. Something I dont suggest. (Reidster 16:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC)) Is dejan over powered? Fniff1 16:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Is Dejan Jacob Vaughton? (Reidster 16:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC)) :no,Dejan even hates Jacob. Fniff1 16:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The new Chimera, Honda Isn't gonna leave, Skyler was the only Chimera to leave on his own, Jacob is basically the new Chosen one in a sense. As for honda....well he isn't a pushover --Brengarrett 16:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) No, Bren do not say shit like that. Jacob is not the new damn Chosen One. He's got some deep-set issues with his personality etc. And Lvl 20 implies experience, not rank, Reidster. 40 years of fighting and killing would put you up there. Being a general with 40 years of telling other people to fight and kill would not make you lvl 20. //--Run4urLife! 18:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I agree on the weekness front for example my LVBOB elder/Paladin Marcus Andrews is good with ranged weapons but physicly he's a cripple and only uses close combat weapons as a last resort and my new guy mick cross is brilliant with small guns and knives but give him a misile launcher and he wont know what to do with it (this is based off my new fallout 3 character) Alright, another thing. NO MORE PYSHICS! I don't care, to me it seems mary sueish. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I second that. //--Run4urLife! 19:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey my dude not phsycic he just very persuasiveVegas adict 19:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :And anyway, I swear your using the word psychic the wrong way. Cause your psychic division has nothing to do with mind reading and the like, all it does is brain wash.. and god I hope I didn't start a trend, if I did then I'm leaving it by killing Riley. //--Teh Krush 19:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::I am yousing it the wrong way it's just scarier to say psychicVegas adict 19:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Actually generals most of the time have to work their way up. And it doesn't take only five years. Generals actually are some of the best trained combat soldiers in an army even though they somewhat become soft from lack of battle. And even if your char is lvl 20 he still shouldn't have all skills above 50. My char didn't when I was 20. Unless he's read all of the books I dont think it's possible, unless he's and android or something. My opinion. (Reidster 23:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC)) :My answer: *On the topic of Generals: you're right, I was just being petty and antagonistic, I apologize. *On the topic of skills: High Intelligence (all my characters had at least 8 INT), the Educated Perk, and other stat-boosting perks e.g. Gun Nut and Scoundrel. He did read a few skill books, but not that many. //--Run4urLife! 23:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Apology excepted. I guess you have a point on the perks and all. As long as we don't have to many people making chars like this. I like that char cause he has a good background story and what not. (Reidster 23:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC)) :I try. I find Bob Marley's words: "In this great future, you can't forget your past" to be a good guide for making a character. A backstory is the foundation and cornerstone of any good character, especially for the RP's. //--Run4urLife! 23:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :: Unless your guy/gal is a one year old. Then its a little werid. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Then you fill in how their parents are raising them and what the parents hopes for the little runt are. Yes, I do have an answer for almost everything. //--Run4urLife! 13:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::: 1+1= what? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Two or eleven, depends on whether the "+" is really a "plus" or just an "and". //--Run4urLife! 14:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Is my character too overpowered? FanonCannon 03:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I'd like to chip in here and say this: Overpowered characters, to me, are not as fun to play with as normal wasters. I like being wounded and kicked around. It makes RPs fun. And if it wasn't fun, I wouldn't be here. Out of all my characters, I can safely say that Silas is and always will be the most fun to play with. He's a skilled gunslinger and martial artist, and isn't too bad at sneaking around, but besides that, he isn't very good at stuff. On lots of skills being over 50, my character (coincidentally, called Silas Webb) was like that. It's from skill perks, books, quests, bobble heads, and leveling. --Twentyfists 15:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Im not sure i agree with that but the bit in the pit where Jack cut out narguls eye was good fun to doVegas adict 15:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) It was good craic to play through Jacob while he was in shock after his vertibird crash. And playing stupid (INT 3 or so) characters is unbelievable fun. After playing Roy and Thralk, both large, dim-witted creatures, I heartily recommend that everyone play a thick-skulled character. //--Run4urLife! 15:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC)